WISH
by evilgamefishy
Summary: #KyuHae. Aku berharap agar selalu bersamanya, tetap mencintainya/AU. OOC/Review? :D


**WISH**

**Evilgamefishy**

**.**

**AU. BL. OOC. Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**It's KYUHAE!**

**Don't like? Don't read and ****GO AWAY!**

**.**

Dia duduk di bangku itu, seperti yang telah biasa ia lakukan selama hampir seminggu. Ini memang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Taman ini, bangku yang ia duduki saat ini, suasana damai dan angin sore yang berhembus selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Tak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya, tapi bukannya tidak segala sesuatu perlu alasan untuk disukai? Ya, dia tahu hal itu lebih baik dari orang lain.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya

Perlahan ia menutup kelopak matanya, menyatu dengan keheningan di sekitarnya. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang paling sepi, meski begitu ia masih bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola dan celotehan mereka dari kejauhan. Tawa riang mereka bersama teman dan keluarganya yang tengah menikmati sore hari mereka.

Ketenangan memang teramat jarang ia nikmati, bahkan mungkin sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Hidupnya seperti sebuah pasar yang selalu penuh keramaian. Teriakan dan segala kebisikan para penggemar yang mencintainya. Dia tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak. Ia malah sangat bersyukur saat mengetahui begitu banyak orang yang mencintain, meski mungkin mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa sadar ia mulai menyanyi. Ya. Takdir telah memilihnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi kali ini. Dan ia akan terus menyanyi, karena ia menyukainya. Ia suka suaranya, terlebih… ia ingin menikmati hidupnya.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Dia berhenti bernyanyi.

"Kenapa berhenti. Jangan bilang kalau aku mengganggu?" Tanya sosok itu sambil duduk begitu saja di sampingnya, wajahnya menapakkan ekspresi menyesal. Tentu ia tidak keberatan. Keberadaan sosok itu di sisinya selalu berhasil membuatnya berhenti dengan apapun. Ia ingin mengakuinya. Benar… sosok itulah yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kau sering ke tempat ini? Pantas saja. Rasanya begitu tenang dengan hanya duduk di sini dan melihat pemandangan."

Bahkan tanpa melihat dia bisa membayangkan dengan begitu jelas wajah orang di sampingnya. Bagaimana kurva bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Yang begitu indah. Yang memberinya alasan untuk terus melihatnya dalam kepalanya.

Mengingatkannya akan harapan bodohnya.

**.**

_Aku berharap bisa hidup lima kali._

_Di lahirkan di lima kota yang berbeda._

_Memiliki lima pekerjaan yang berbeda._

_Namun jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama._

_Dia._

_Karena aku mencintainya… teramat mencintainya._

_**.**_

Mungkin pada saat itu Tuhan berpikir jika itu adalah hal yang lucu. Tertarik untuk menganugrahkan hal itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Pada ia. Bersama semua ingatan kehidupan masa lalu yang akan hinggap begitu saja di benaknya saat berumur tepat 17 tahun.

Sebuah kutukan.

Saat ia meninggal, semuanya terjadi. Akhir hidupnya berubah menjadi sebuah awal siklus yang akan terasa panjang.

**Kehidupan pertama setelah kematiannya. **

Berlatar di sebuah kota kecil di Valenciennes.

Ia tengah mengayuh sepedanya. Kendaraan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kampusnya sehari-hari. Meski dengan jarak agak jauh ia tak keberatan. Ia terlihat menyukainya.

Dan saat itulah dirinya bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat ia menabraknya yang sedang menyebrang dan hendak pergi melukis. Pelukis. Ia adalah seorang pelukis.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihat Anda." Ujarnya cemas "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Ia tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah karena tak melihat jalan." Sekelebat memori dalam pikirannya membuatku tersenyum. Dia. Kepribadiannya masihlah sama. Ceroboh.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur, membuatnya ragu sejenak sebelum menggenggamnya. Rasanya persis sama seperti bagaimana tangan itu ia genggam dulu. Menatap matanya yang masih begitu terlihat. Merindukannya…

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia menatapnya lama. "Seseorang yang istimewa."–Dan dia kini di hadapanku.

"…Begitukah?"

Ia bisa mendengar nada kecewa. Tapi melihat senyum itu masih menyala dan tak menyisakan jejak kekecewaan, mungkin dirinya hanya berhayal...

Sosok itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Kau selalu melakukan itu saat merasa gugup. Kebiasanmu._

**Kedua kalinya.**

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi bioskop, merasa mulai bosan dan mengantuk saat trailer film yang akan ia tonton diputar. Meraup popcorn dan memakannya. Masih merasa gelisah saat trailer berakhir dan judul film muncul perlahan dengan efek dramatis.

Perubahan dari Prancis ke Italia, namun ia tak sungguh keberatan. Verona, kota ia tinggal, adalah kota yang indah. Tempat di mana kisah Romeo dan Juliete dibuat. Membuatnya bersemangat melakukan perjalanan kecil mengelilingi negara itu di waktu senggangnya sebagai aktor.

Saat sebuah bayangan muncul di depannya…

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" sebuah tangan menunjuk ke kursi di sampingnya.

Dia mendongak. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup seperti kelinci yang sedang meminta izin pada raja singa. Ia menatapnya lama sebelum menganggukkan kepala kecil, memperbolehkannya. Meski ia tak bisa jelas menatap wajah orang itu karena kurangnya cahaya di sekitarnya. Tapi…

_**SPLASSHHH**_

Minuman yang dipegang orang itu tumpah saat berpindah akibat tersandung. "Maafkan aku!" ia membungkuk dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk membersihkan noda yang kini mengotori celananya. "Ibu selalu mengatakan aku ini ceroboh dan aku selalu menyangkalnya. Tapi kurasa ia memang benar. Aku ini memang ceroboh. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Ia tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas, meski sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan 'Tidak usah. Biarkan itu.' dan 'Duduklah dan tonton filmnya. Jangan pedulikan aku' tapi nyatanya ia tak tega. Dibiarkannya saja orang itu mencoba mengeringkan celana yang basah. Setelah selesai baru ia menarik tangan orang itu untuk duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Terimakasih."

Dan saat itu, orang itu mendongak membuat kedunya bertatapan.

Saat orang itu. Ia melihat mata itu. Tak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang didapatinya. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. 'Kita bertemu lagi.' Batinnya.

**Ketiga kalinya. **

Semua orang di sekitarnya bersorak gembira saat tim mereka membuat gol. Sebuah stadium. Pertandingan sepak bola. Sorak sorai penonton.

Bukan. Jika kau berfikir ia salah satu dari pemain sepak bola itu. Kini ia tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku penonton meski tak ikut meniru apa yang dilakukan yang lainnya yang sibuk berteriak menyorakkan kegembiran. Sebaliknya, ia dengan cermat terus mencatat sesuatu dalam notenya.

"Ini aneh. Sedari tadi Anda sama sekali tak berteriak seperti orang lain dan malah sibuk mencatat."

Tangannya terhenti saat mendengar komentar itu tepat di sampingnya. "Aku? Kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Orang itu mengangguk cepat. Dan duduk begitu saja di sampingnya. Kali ini ia bahkan tak repot-repot meminta izin dan langsung duduk. Ada ribuan kursi di stadium ini yang dapat dipilih mengapa orang ini harus duduk di sampingnya? Dia ingin mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tapi tentu saja, tidak.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengenali sosok itu… "Aku seorang jurnalis." Jawabnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menulis artikel tentang pertandingan ini jika aku ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya, bukan?"

"Benar juga…" orang itu menyeringai lebar dan ia tahu ia tak pernah salah mengenali mata itu.

**Keempat kalinya.**

Ia mengemudikan mobil ke tempat parker apartemennya. Ini adalah hari yang terasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan baginya sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan besar di kota itu. Pekerjaan kantor dan hal-hal manageman benar-benar melelahkan. Fakta bahwa kota Tokyo lah yang ia bicarakan tak membuatnya jauh berbeda.

Ia menghela napas saat ingat jika lift apartement itu tengah dalam perbaikan. Enggan rasanya menaiki tangga lantai demi lantai untuk mencapai kamarnya, yang ia sesali harus berada di lantai tujuh. Meski begitu ia ingin segera sampai.

Ia jatuh ke tempat tidur segera setelah ia masuk. Ia merasa kakinya lemas. Terlalu lemas bahkan untuk sekedar melepaskan alas kaki apalagi mengganti pakaiannya. Pikirannya berputar-putar, mencoba memutuskan antara melewatkan makan malam dulu dan langsung tertidur atau pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

**KRIIINGGG**

Tapi pikirannya ituberhenti saat mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan itu dan menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Tapi itu tak berhenti dan ia mau tak mau akhirnya bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu. "Siapa?!" ketusnya saat membuka pintu.

"Ah, maafkan aku mengganggu istirahat Anda. Aku baru saja pandah di pintu depan dan aku pikir harus mengucapkan salam kepada tetangga." Ujar orang itu sambil membungkuk dan melemparkan senyum.

Benci. Ia sangat membenci senyum itu. Karena senyum itu bisa membuatnya membeku begini. Benci. Ia begitu benci suara itu, suara yang tak ingin ia dengar karena suara itu selalu bisa membuatnya gagal untuk memperhatikan apapun yang lain. Benci. Ia sangat membenci orang itu. Orang yang selalu membuatnya merasakan rindu.

Dia berfikir, terus berfikir tanpa mengucapkannya sambil menatap lama. Sebelum balas tersenyum tipis. "Salam kenal." – sekali lagi. Kita bertemu. Dia bosan.

…Tapi begitu senang.

Hingga lupa dengan rasa lelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…hyun? Kyuhyun? Kau mendengarku?"

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan itu sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

Sosok di sebelahnya merengut lucu, ia tahu. "Kau bohong! Kau tidak mendengarku, Kyuhyun. Kau melamun," tuduhnya. Tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun memang melamun sedari tadi. Mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya yang berkilat seakan di putar ulang tadi. "Memang apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku bertanya padamu," ulangnya lagi dengan sabar setelah menghela napas berat. "Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika aku," tunjuknya pada diri sendiri, "dan kau," menunjuk orang di sampingnya, "Bukan bagian dari Super Junior?"

Ia terdiam lama sebelum mengatakan. "Tentu sedih. Karena aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, hyung. Dan yang lainnya."

Sosok itu mengangguk, "Benar juga." Helaan nafas lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya bersama gelengan kepala. "Hanya saja semuanya terkadang melelahkan untuk dilalui."

_Ia merasakannya juga._

Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya pasti berlalu, hyung. Kita lalui semuanya bersama." Sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok itu. "Ayo kembali, hyung. Di sini dingin…"

_Benar. Asal selalu bersama... Tidak apa-apa._

"YAAA! KYUHYUNNIE TUNGGU AKU!"

"Cepat, hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa repot-repot berbalik. Karena sebenarnya dia sedang berdoa, berdoa dalam hatinya.

.

_Aku berharap bisa dilahirkan lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi._

_Dan masih tetap mencintainya._

_Bersamanya._

.

Tidak peduli siapa dirinya, di mana ia tinggal dan apa yang ia lakukan. Selama orang ini terus muncul dalam hidupnya dengan mata yang sama, dengan kepribadian yang sama dan sifat cerobohnya yang sama. Tak ada lagi yang ia perlukan. Tak ada lagi yang lebih penting.

** ~ D~ **

Ini aneh? Saya tahu /pundung

Ada yang bingung sama cerita ini? Sama author juga bingung haha /plak

Buat yang bingung, ini nyeritain tentang flashback kehidupan Kyuhyun yang (di fict ini) berharap dilahirkan 5 kali, di tempat lima berbeda, dengan pekerjaan berbeda tapi mencintai orang sama yaitu… enk ink enk… DONGHAE! /seenak jidat /dilempar sandal.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review fic yang lain. Maaf banget buat My Name is HAE belum bisa update hehe /macet

Yasud…

REVIEW PLEASE?

#salam 139#


End file.
